


紅い河

by foxhuhu



Category: Crimson Empire (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 贾斯汀 | 爱德华 | 雪拉# 已经不知道C是什么了所以也扯不上什么OOC了





	紅い河

**Author's Note:**

> # 贾斯汀 | 爱德华 | 雪拉
> 
> # 已经不知道C是什么了所以也扯不上什么OOC了

“过了这条河，就是国境。”

“不会有围栏，不会有哨兵。不会有人看见你。”

“你从此不姓温弗里。你不是此国的人，从未在这儿出生。没有人认识你。曾认识你的人将在刻着你名字的石板前吊唁你——仅此而已。”

 

黑发人说着，目光笔直投向河的对岸，并不向那名叫却将不叫温弗里的人偏去分毫。声音也沉沉如河底之石，压着不容分说的重量，在短暂的停顿之后补上一句：“过去了之后，就不要回头。”

 

“为了保住我的小命？”温弗里——我们暂且还是称他为爱德华·温弗里——轻快地一笑。原本也望着河的他回了头，冲着视线毫不偏倚的黑发人挤了个鬼脸。

“如果我回来呢？你亲自来迎接我吗？”与其说是挑衅，倒更像是撒娇，“用你腰上的那把剑吗，哥哥？”

 

哥哥？

 

黑发人眉头一蹙。这算是什么称呼？这算是从哪儿冒出来的莫名其妙不着边际的冷不防套近乎？——他姓罗贝勒提，他从来不姓温弗里；他没有金发，也不生着双绿眼睛。他不是谁的哥哥。

就算他曾经可能成为某一个“谁”的哥哥——如果那个“谁”确乎存在过的话——它也早已被人杀死了，至少绝对不会是面前的这人。

 

*****

 

_“哥哥，河对岸是什么呀？”_

_“是另一个国家。”_

_“和我们的国家不一样吗？”_

_“应该是不一样的。我也只是听说。”_

_“可以过去看看吗？”_

_“等你长大了，继承了王位，可以出访——像父亲那样。”_

_“现在不行吗？”_

_“你还太小。”_

_“那么哥哥，你可以过去吗？你比我大。”_

_“我也不够大。”_

_“那我俩加起来总可以了吧。我们过河去看看吧，哥哥？”_

_说话的孩子冲他扬起头，金色的发丝在阳光里晃动。一只小手伸向他，短短的白皙五指微微张开，做出一个要拉手的邀请——但要说是邀请，却又带了些不容分说的命令意味。那孩子的双瞳透亮的绿，背着光的时候如树荫下的深潭探不见底。眸子和嘴角配合地挂出一抹笑，优雅而教养良好。五成是孩童的热忱，另五成则是因旁的人教导而戴上的礼仪面具。那种稍显造作的姿态，同尚不能掩盖的天真揉在一起，倒有种独特的惹人怜爱的风情。_

_他冲那孩子摇了摇头：“你的母亲会生气的。”却还是拉起那只小手来，温热的掌心轻轻攥着那五指，“我们还是回去吧。”说是这么说着，但攥在掌心的小手往相反的方向轻轻一扯，他便也跟着迈开腿，朝河的方向跑去了。_

 

*****

 

“这里，荒了呢。”金发人说，深绿瞳孔里流露出的惋惜带上了一抹嘲讽。视线扫过两人驻足的这片土地，那上是秃的黄土和碎的砂砾，枯死的草根隐约露一点半点痕迹。

“曾是绿油油的呢。”金发人又说。

 

黑发人不记得了。

那不知消失到哪里去的绿油油的草叶曾挠过他的脚踝，在皮肤上划出几道浅浅的口子。口子早也长好了，一点痕迹没留下。无论是在他的脚踝上也好，或是在一同奔跑的人的脚踝上也好。消失的东西，没有人能证明其存在。既然可能是不存在的，那么有谁会刻意去记得呢？

于是他不反应，不作声，只是微微蹙着眉，看着阳光揉碎在河面的波上。

 

“最后还是没有跨过去呢。”金发人不依不饶，“你还欠着呢。”

“什么？”黑发人这才正眼看他，眉头蹙得更紧，眼里有寒光，“欠什么？”

“你当时说——”嘴角抿了起来，眼角弯出一抹酷似当年的笑意，“会再找机会带我到河对岸的。”

黑发人瞪着他，像瞪着一只不明生物。

他却还是笑。

不仅笑着，还伸出了手去。

 

手指白皙修长，指甲修得清爽，骨节分明。是一只富贵却不乏力量的手。

掌心摊开，五指微微分离，朝着黑发人的面前伸去。伸得笔直。是冥顽不化的执意。

 

黑发人瞪着他，又瞪着那只手。嘴角同眼角一齐微微跳着，却始终没吭一声。

僵硬的沉默连同冷冷的阳光从五指的缝隙中漏下去，落在荒的地上，悄无声息。

金发人用咯咯的笑声将其打破。

 

“逗你呢。”他笑着收回了手。却在半空悬住，举在自己面前翻过来又翻过去地看。

“你在嫌这手脏吗？”他笑吟吟地望向对方。

“这手，干净的。低等的杂事是不做的。每天拿的也就是些漂亮的鹅毛笔，精致的茶杯和汤匙，再不就是翻两页书——书也是收拾得干干净净的，沾不上什么灰尘。”

“也没沾过血哦。一滴也没沾。甚至连一只蚊子、蚂蚁或其它什么类似的东西都没有捏死过。”咯咯声从他的喉咙里流出，“哦，它使过剑，不过那是装模作样的，剑也没有划伤过什么人——完美的、一尘不染的手。”

 

黑发人眼神里不再掩饰厌恶。

 

“你是在厌恶什么呢？”金发人问。他把五指握成拳头，随后又松开。

“厌恶它碰过毒药？”尾音软软上挑，连同眉毛一起，“放心哦，拿毒药的时候十二分的小心，好好地用纸包住的，没有沾到。”

他又咯咯地笑。

“毒药也不是这只手倒的。它没有强加给谁，也没干过什么偷偷摸摸的事。只是有人需要，提供个方便罢了。好好地说明了呢——用法和用量。”

“所以，你究竟是在厌恶什么呢，贾斯汀？”他歪着头，笑得恬淡自若。

 

贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提移开视线，伸手往河对岸一指：“我给你两分钟，马上给我消——”

“你为何放过我？”爱德华·温弗里打断他，音调忽像冰水冷彻，“是嫌我脏了你的断头台？”

贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提移回视线，揣摩地看他两眼：“我为何要遂了你的愿望？”

“连这么个愿望也不能吗？”爱德华仰头迎上目光。

“你太得意了。太心想事成了。你想笼络的，想根除的，想瞒骗的，想得到的——不过是你抬一抬手指的事。你现在又想死了——你想死便死成了，你就安心了坦荡了一笔勾销了——我没有那么愚蠢。”

 

“我心想事成吗？”爱德华眨了眨眼，“我当年最想的，不过是一起过这条河而已。母亲的护卫追上来把你带走之后，我才想明白了，不光我是不自由的，你也是。捆住你的东西远比捆住我的多——期望着你来拉着我过那条河，当真是痴人说梦。心想事成？哥哥，你搞错了。不是我心想事成，而是这些事——它们不得不成。”

 

“你是想说，我的母亲不得不死吗？”贾斯汀冷笑一声。

“她是绑住你的最大绳索。”

“你给她毒药之前是否问过我的想法？”

“你的想法不重要，哥哥。”爱德华冷冷地说，“我的想法尚且都不重要了，你的想法更一钱不值。不论你想什么，哥哥，都实现不了的——你是个被绳缚的异物，而我只是在丝线的一头跳舞的人偶。我们两个过不了那河的，过去不能，往后同样——非要过去的话只能一人。我曾希望那人是你。”

 

“那么抱歉让你失望了。现在是我在命令你，过了河，到那边去，别再回来。”

“没有什么区别了，贾斯汀。对我而言没有什么区别了。都一样。河那边或这边，都是一样。即使我过去了，它们也在对岸等我。”

“它们？”

“那些被我除掉的，让我笼络的，与我同谋的，给我陪葬的——我寄生在它们身上，吸着它们的血；它们也一样，吸着我的血。我和它们是一体的，血脉相连的，该一起下地狱的。现在它们都死了，在地底下腐烂掉；我却还活着，外壳完好，内在却其实也在跟着腐烂掉。所以我去哪儿是一样的，无论在哪儿，它们都在等着我呢。所以贾斯汀，你为什么要留给我这条命呢？”

 

深绿的眼珠子锁在他脸上。

贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提沉默半晌：“因为没什么别的可以留给你的。”

听了这话，爱德华颤着肩笑起来。顺势甩下肩上的背包，扯开系绳，把里面的东西敞开晾在太阳下。“不是能给吗？”他大笑道，“以假乱真的证件，乔装打扮的衣物，够花三年的钱——你就这样把一个死囚、你的头号政敌，全副武装地送出境去，你难道不怕这国家的臣民嘲笑他们的王吗？”

“你还想要什么吗？”贾斯汀反问，“你什么都可以要，我什么都可以给。”

“什么都可以给？”

“两样东西除外。”

“呵呵。你连让我死在这里的权力都不给，尽给些没用的，让我过那河去——我是孤身一人了。我不像你啊，贾斯汀。我是一个人就会在荒郊野外饿死的，被野兽咬死的，也尝不得丁点儿辛苦的。而我现在连我的贴身护卫也不在了呢——”

 

“……”

 

“告诉我，贾斯汀。她是用我给她的那柄匕首的吗？割在了喉咙正中吗？是在钟响的时候一刀毙命吗——？”

“她没死。”贾斯汀狠狠咬下字。

“没死？”爱德华茫然，“不可能。她不会失信……”

“我拦住了她。”贾斯汀愤恨地瞪着他，“我劝住了她。”

“不可能。她不会背叛……”爱德华困惑起来，“她认为我是死了对吧？你没有对她说你要让我活着对吧——不杀政敌已经够蠢，如果还要告知政敌的心腹那就是无可救药。”

“我没说。”贾斯汀冷冷道，“我只是命令她给我活着。”

爱德华沉下脸去，低头盯着脚尖旁的碎石，片刻后自嘲地笑：“所以她是不能给的其中一样？你是真把她抢走了啊，让我地狱路上连伴儿都没有。”

“你夺走了我的母亲，我抢走了你的腹心。有什么不公平的吗？”

“很公平。相当公平。”

 

“……”

 

“那么还有一样是什么？你的命吗？”

“我的命？你想要这种东西吗？你想要的话现在就可以拿去——你真想要的话，早也该拿走了。”

“也许我是现在才想要呢？”爱德华仰起脸来，“也许我现在是相当的恨你呢，贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提。”

 

 

*****

 

_“他是相当的爱你呢，贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提阁下。”_

_“你是不是误会了什么，雪拉？”_

_“怎么能误会呢？他若不是相当的爱你，怎么会成天会嘱咐自己的侍卫来盯着你的人身安全？”_

_“我觉得他只是让你来监视我。”_

_“他从未让我汇报你的任何行踪。”_

_“或者只是让你来做一个诱饵，来迷惑我。”_

_“您是会被迷惑的人吗，贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提阁下？”_

_“我不是。所以你说的什么话，亲爱的雪拉，我都不信的。那都可能是爱德华·温弗里授意你这么说的。你是他的女仆长，是他的侍卫，从骨子里都是他的人……”_

_“……那您为什么要吻我呢，贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提阁下？”_

_“……因为，你是他的人。”_

 

*****

 

 

（王城中）

 

贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提拾级而上，推开一间卧房的门，问那匆匆起身鞠躬的留守医生：“情况怎样？”

还在昏迷。在生死线上。只有五成希望。能熬过今晚的话，大概就能活了。对方这样说。

“你出去吧，我来守着。”待医生掩上门，贾斯汀径直到床边坐下，握住了伤者的一只手。

伤者闭着眼，红的发散在枕上，衬着脖颈上厚厚一圈白绷带。绷带上渗着红的血。

 

“你听得见吗？”他对她耳语，“你现在死了毫无意义，地狱的路上没人等你。”

……

“你知道吗，爱德华·温弗里没能骗得了我——他自以为打好了小算盘，布好了整个局，他算计着所有人，算计着我，也算计着你，他以为整盘棋都是他一人在下。他自以为轰轰烈烈地下完了，就可以安心地去死了！——还要带上你。他觉得我是蠢货吗？”

……

“我没有让他就这样得逞。他死不了的。他还活着。他所妄想的地狱的门不会对他敞开。他会在这个世上继续呼吸着，即使这个世界的空气对他而言都宛若硫磺。”

……

“你也一样。你不是忠于他么？你能抛下他孤独一人在这世上，而独自去地狱里寻找极乐吗？若是这样，你的忠诚也不过是虚伪的自我满足罢了。”

……

“我命令你，以一国之王的身份命令你：你得活着。你没有死的权力。你是个囚犯，是意图政变的爱德华·温弗里一党的核心罪人。你没有自由，你没有权力去死。你的生死是我的所有物。”

……

“我命令你活着，活到我让你们一同下地狱的那一天。”

 

 

窗外，一轮红月升起。黯淡的光投在王城肃穆的砖墙和城外荒寂的河面上。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
